Call of Faith
by Envy1
Summary: BuffyTru Calling. What if Faith and Tru were the same person?
1. Default Chapter

It was Saturday morning and Tru Davies was walking around her apartment looking for the phone. "Were is that thing, there it is." Tru says as she walks to her couch and picks up the phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hi, this is Tru. Can you please call me back, it's important." She put down the phone and raced out of her apartment to meet Harrison and Lindsey.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Tru said to her younger brother and her best friend.

"Hey, no problem," Harrison replied.

"So, what are we doing for the day?" Lindsey spoke up.

"Just hanging," Tru replied with a smile.

After Tru was finished hanging with them she didn't realize that it was already 5 o'clock. She had waned to go to the morgue to do some research but was interrupted by her cell-phone ringing in her purse. "Hello. . . Oh, hey. Long time no talk. Yeah, I called, I have something important to discuss with you. Ok. Thank you, bye." Tru hung up and raced to the morgue.

She walked onto the Inner office of the morgue and dropped her jacked on a nearby chair. "Hi Davis," She shouted to him outside the office.

"Tru, come look at this. I haven't seen something like this in a long time."

"What is it?" Tru bounced of the chair and joined him next to the dead body. What she saw surprised her. It was a young teenage girl with two little holes in her neck. Davis saw that she was staring at the body as if she just saw a ghost.

"Are you alright Tru?" Davis asked.

"I'm fine," Tru replied. 

"Is it one of the people that speak to you?"

"No, It's not. Davis, I'm probably not going to be in tomorrow. A friend of mine from out of town is arriving and I'd like to spend the day with her."

"No problem." Tru quickly averted her eyes and walked back into the office.

Tru woke up to the sun streaming through her window. She drowsily got up and walked to her kitchen. Halfway there, she noticed a petite blonde woman sitting on her couch. "Hey B," Tru said to the blonde and took a seat opposite her.

"Hey, Giles said you called. Got something important to discuss?" Buffy said.

"I did call Giles, he sent you over huh?"

"I was heading this way anyways."

"So how is the old man?" Tru asked.

"He's fine," Buffy replied. Tru got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "So what's so important that you needed to call Giles about?" Buffy said curiously.

"After I eat, want something?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Tru brought her bowl of cereal and herself to the couch and started eating. After a few minutes of silence, Tru could tell the blonde was getting agitated.

"Spit it out Faith, What is it?" Tru cringed at her old name and the blonde clearly saw it. 

"It's Tru now," Tru said swallowing the last bit of her cereal.

"Yeah Ok. Sorry Tru," Buffy replied.

"I think I developed a new power."

"A new power," Buffy echoed.

"Yeah," Tru replied.

"What is this new power?"

"People tell me to save them after they die."

"Intense."

"You're telling me. And another thing. A girl was brought into the morgue yesterday. She had two holes in her neck."

"Oh God." Buffy whispered.

"What?"

"The real reason I'm here is because I'm her to get two new Slayers," Buffy said.

"Oh," Tru replied.

"That girl might be one of the two Slayers. Can I see her?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, I told Davis I wouldn't be in today. Guess I was wrong." Tru and Buffy started for the door as Buffy stopped her. "It's nice to see you again Faith," The blonde Slayer said.   
"You to B, you too," the dark Slayer replied.


	2. talk at the morgue

Tru and Buffy got to the morgue and Tru decided to give her the tour then show her the body. She pulled the white sheet down to show a young girl. "Here she is," Tru said.

Davis walked into the office and saw Tru and a blonde girl he never saw before looking over a dead body. "This is odd." He whispered to himself.

Buffy looked over the dead girl. "She's the one," She replied. 

"Sucks," Tru said with a sigh.

"Sure does," Buffy said and pulled the sheet over the girl again.

"So what do we do now?" Tru asked.

"I find the other new Slayer and get her out of here."

"Were are we going?" 

"I'm going alone."

"What?" Tru replied.

"You have a new life here. I don't want to ruin this for you."

"Ruin it? Buffy, this girl is going to need help. I can give that to her, please B." Tru pleaded with the blonde.

"Fine, I don't want to fight right now. Why don't you tell me about your new power?"

"I already told you. Dead people ask me to save them. I really thought that this new life would be free of the supernatural."

"We will never be free of the supernatural. You should now that by now. No matter what you do you will always be a Slayer, Faith." Buffy gently replied.

"It's Tru now, B." Tru said, looking down.

"Slayer, Faith," Davis whispered to himself confused.

"I know, I would never change what I am. I love being a Slayer and Fight-," She stopped mid-sentence after she heard a crash coming from the office. The two women quietly moved towards the office door, both were standing in a fighting stance.

"Davis," Tru said. "Tru," Davis said. Something you want to tell me?" Davis said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. This is my friend Buffy Summers. Buffy this is Davis," Tru said. 

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said.

"Nice to meet you too. What else do you want to tell me, Faith." Davis said.

" Oh, I guess you heard are conversation then." Tru said and shot a look a t Buffy. Buffy just shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "How about you meet us in my apartment in 30 minutes. I have some things to discuss with Buffy."

"Ok, but when we are there, I want answers." Davis said matter -of- factly.

"I promise," Tru replied. Davis quickly walked away to give the two women some privacy.


	3. sercrets uncovered

"What are you going to tell him?

"The truth," Tru replied.

"The truth."

"Yeah, I mean he knows about my new power and he kept that a secret so far."

"Fine, just be careful in what you tell him," Buffy said.

"I know, let's go then."

Buffy and Tru reached Tru's apartment in a couple of minutes and found Davis waiting outside of the building. "How about we take a walk through the park," Tru suggested.

"Fine by me as long as you tell me what is going on," Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, were to start then?" Tru said.

"From the beginning." Davis said a little anxiously, he wanted to know what was it that Tru was hiding.

"Ok, my name is not really Tru. My real mane back then was Faith," Tru said.

"Why did you change your name then?"

"Because I had to start over," Tru replied.

"Why," Davis asked.

"She's getting to that," Buffy said with a gentle tone creeping into her voice.

"My whole life here in New York is a lie. I was really born in Boston with a drug-addicted mom."

"No, you were born here. I saw your transcripts, you grew up here as Tru Davies," Davis said.

"Davis, do you believe in magic, as in real magic?"

"Some of it yes."

"Then believe me when I say that my identity is fake. A witch I know said that if I wanted she could give me a new life away from fighting. That there was a way I could redeem myself. I took the chance and she made fake memories for my family and friends to make it look like I was always there.

"So a witch altered everyone's memories so that you could have another life? What I don't understand is where the whole 'Slayer' thing comes in," Davis said, breaking of her narration. "What were you trying to run from," Davis finished.

"Here comes the big secret. Buffy and me are not ordinary humans," Tru said

"You mean she can re-live days also?" Davis asked.   
"No, we are something called Slayers," Buffy chimed in.

"Slayers. That's the word I heard before." Davis said.

"Yeah, listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. Into every generation there is a Chosen One. She and she alone will face off against the Demons, the Vampires and the forces of darkness, she is called the Slayer,"Tru finished.

"So you are not like other people I gather, you Slayers I mean," Davis said.

"Yes, we are a lot stronger and faster then other humans. We can sense things that go bump-in-the-night and we kill them.

"So before you fought vampires and demons on a daily basis?"

"Yes," Tru replied.

"What happened that was so horrible," Davis asked.

"Ok, here comes the long story,"Tru said.

Tru started to talk about the past. About the Mayor and how she murdered someone. She told him about Angel and her path to redemptions. Then how her life in prison was up to the First who wanted to kill the Slayer Line.

"That is quit a story Tru,"Davis said amazed at what he heard.

"It's a lot to take in," Buffy said.

"So both of you are Slayers, more then human correct."

"Yes," Buffy replied.

"The girls at the morgue were killed by vampires, weren't they," Davis said

"Yes," Buffy said. "They were Slayers also. But the vampires got to them first though."

"So this whole time you were pretending that you didn't know were your powers come from."

"I don't," Tru said. "I also have to tell Buffy about Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"He's this guy that has the same gift as me, only he says we shouldn't disrupt fate. I think he works for someone or something," Tru explained to Buffy.

"Look's like you have a problem," Buffy said.

"No kidding," Tru agreed. The rest of the day they spent the time at the park unaware that someone overheard their conversation.

"Huh, well that's interesting. Really didn't see that one coming." The person in the shadow's said. "This changes everything," Jack whispered to himself.


	4. informatin

A man was talking on a cell-phone. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. "Yeah, I know it is important that we kill her," Jack said into the phone.

"What the hell do you mean that my daughter is a Slayer," the man yelled on the other end of the line. "I'll take care of it. I'll do some research on what a Slayer is and try to kill her after I find out how," Jack said to the phone. He hung up the phone and started on his way to the library. _There's got to be some information in Slayers in a library, right, _Jack thought.

Tru and Buffy entered Tru's apartment and Tru immediately went towards the kitchen to find something to eat. "That went well," Tru said. "As well as it could have gone," Buffy agreed. "He took it rather well considering he just learned that the things that go bump-in-the-night really exist," Buffy said and walked towards Tru.

"What is the deal with this Jack guy?" Buffy asked. "He's this guy that worked at the morgue that could re-live days also. Except for saving people he used it to make sure the person died," Tru explained. Both Slayers didn't speak for a few minutes, both of them trying to digest what Tru said. "Is he going to be a problem?" Buffy asked. "He might," Tru said with a sigh. "I guess I'm staying here for a couple of days then," Buffy said.

"What!" Tru exclaimed. "You heard me," Buffy said with a shake of her shoulders. "Why are you staying," Tru asked. "Because there might be more Slayers in the area and I can't have that guy messing with their lives."

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay," Tru said, trying to convince the blond Slayer that there was no need for her to stay. "Yes it does, these girls are my responsibility. I can't let them die because I wasn't there for them," Buffy replied. Tru saw the look on her fellow Slayer's eyes and realized that was the look she had when The First had killed those girls.

"You still feel guilty for The First and the girls, huh?" Tru asked. "Yes, if you must know then yes. I can't fail them like I did the rest. I just can't," Buffy said. Her voice went slack, as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry," Tru replied.

"It's nothing," Buffy brushed it off. "How about you call Giles and see if he knows anything about Jack. The Council should sow something about a person who uses visions to kill people?" Tru suggested to her sister Slayer. "Yeah, I'll go give him a call," Buffy said.

Jack was in the library, trying to find out what 'Slayer' was, but coming up with nothing. _There is no mention of Slayers anywhere, _Jack thought. He picked up another book that said Magick Of The Mind. He read the book's contents and found nothing on Slayers. They didn't even have the word Slay in it. "Damn," he said under his breath. "There is nothing here on Slayers." He got out his cell and dilled a number.

"Hello," a familiar voice answered. "I can't find anything on Slayers. Not even one damn mention of them," Jack said into the phone. "Confront them," the mans said. "Ask then what the Slayer is, I'll take it from there," the man said. The line went dead.

"Giles, can you hang on, Tru has another line," Buffy said as she pushed the button that transferred lines and gave it to Tru. "Hello," Tru said into the speaker. "Hello Tru," Jack's voice sounded through the other end of the line. "Jack,"Tru said surprised. Buffy suddenly straightened and all her attention went to Tru. "Ok . . . I'll be there," Tru said and switched lines. "Giles, we'll call you back," she said and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Buffy asked. "He wants to meet me at the morgue. He knows that I'm a Slayer. He also said that he re-lived a day and unless we want to save the person's life we better come," Tru said shakily. "Fine, but if were going, were going in style," Buffy said and went to her duffle bag to pull out two swords, crossbows, knives and stakes.


	5. confrontation

Tru and Buffy made their way inside the morgue, Tru in the lead and Buffy walking a few paces behind. "Is anyone in the building?" Tru asked Buffy. "No, just us and a few dead bodies," Buffy replied. "When you do tell me," Tru said. "I will," Buffy promised.

Working with the new slayers, Buffy developed her senses to the point were she could hear, smell and see tem times better then she used to. She was developing a strong sense of telepathy very quickly and could sense anything within fifty miles if she chose to. Tru decided on a new life, so she didn't work out her senses or her Slayer's muscle as much as she used to.

"He's here," Buffy whispered. "In the room in front of us." Tru quietly pushed open the door and saw Jack standing there with a smile like they were old friends who haven't seen each other for years. "Hello Tru, how are you this fine day," Jack said. Buffy came fully inside the room to see the guy that could be a potential enemy. She prepared herself for a fight, feeling a small knife slipping out of her arm jacket.

"You must be the other one. Itis a pleasure to meet you Slayer," Jack said to Buffy. "My name is Buffy," she answered. "How do you know about slayers, Jack?" Tru asked. "I simply overheard your lovely conversation at the park. Let me tell you it was quit a surprise to find out that you are an escaped convict," Jack said with a smile. He was hoping to get the upper hand so he could get the information he needed.

He marveled at the strength that both of then possessed. Tru was powerful, that he felt from her the first day they met. Buffy's was not as strong as Tru's but felt more worked, tired and painful. He looked at both of them carefully, trying to figure out a flaw in their strength.

_They are completely different, like night and day_ Jack thought. While Faith and dark hair and soft brown eyes, Buffy was the opposite. Buffy was small, maybe around five feet three or less. She had a little past shoulder length golden blond hair and her eyes were like the color of the ocean, her eyes were blue with a very small hint of green. Her eyes also held pain. Deep, regrettable pain that not a lot of people experience in their life.

"What do you want," Buffy demanded. "For Tru to leave me alone, or the truth maybe," Jack replied. "Why would we tell you anything," Tru said. He was trying to get information from them, she knew that much. "What about the re-lived day." Tru asked and hoped for something but she didn't know what exactly. "You tell me what exactly you are and I'll tell you what I saw," Jack replied, all traced of his smile vanished.

Suddenly he was jerked forward and felt a hand tighten around his neck. Buffy was behind him, he didn't even know she was behind him in the first place. "You didn't re-live a day. That was a pathetic excuse to get us to tell you what kind of creatures are we," Buffy said. "Clever," Jack managed to say. _Damn the girl had a strong grip, _Jack thought. She released some of her grip so he could talk.

"We should go," Tru said. "We should, I think someone else has entered the building," Buffy said and released her hand from Jack's neck.

Tru and Buffy warily exited through the door. "Well, that was fun," Buffy said. "What did you get from him?" Tru asked. "What I said earlier. He didn't re-live ad day, that was just an excuse to draw us out. He wants to know what we are and how to kill us," Buffy said. "Huh, how interesting," Tru replied.

"Do you want to come patrolling with me?" Buffy asked. "Sure," Tru replied as they walked down the steps and out of the morgue.


	6. Talking to Giles

Buffy and Tru walked through the cemetery in silence, both on alert. Buffy carried a crossbow in her hands while Tru held a simple stake.  
"What are you going to about Jack," Tru asked Buffy.

"Nothing, unless he attacks someone and brings them harm."

"Gotcha," Tru responded.

"How about we focus on your new power. I don't think that other Slayers have ever re-lived days before. We should try calling Giles again,"Buffy said.

"How about we get out of here. We've been here almost an hour and we have seen not one single vampire," Tru said with a sigh. She wanted to kill something to let out the tension she was feeling.

"Fine, you win. Let's head back and call Giles. Maybe he'll know something," Buffy said.

"Thank you," Tru said.

They reached Tru's apartment in forty minutes and they were now lounging on the couch/. They called Giles and he said that he would call then back as soon as he has some information. The two Slayers were now settled for a night of watching a movie on TV while eating popcorn.

"Faith, why did you pick the name Tru?

"I'm not really sure. I guess I wanted to be true to myself for once in my life," Tru replied.

"What does your new power feel like?"

"It feels like I'm being pulled into something. When I wake up it feel's like I am ripped out of what was pulling me in," Tru answered. The phone rang at the moment and Tru quickly dived for it.

"Yeah," Tru replied into the speaker.

"Hello Faith," Giles said.

"Did you find out anything," Tru asked anxiously.

"Yes I believe I did. I don't think that you are re-living days at all. I think that you are a seer. You are most likely having visions from the future," Giles replied.

"What" Tru screamed?

"Calm yourself," Giles said. "You are most likely having visions from these people. It might serve as your clairvoyance as a Slayer."

"So, it's normal? Tru said.

"Perfectly normal," Giles assured her.

"But what about Jack's power?

"He is probably just a normal seer," Giles said.

"Thank you Giles, goodbye," Tru said and dropped the phone, not waiting to hear Giles goodbye.

"What did Giles say," Buffy questioned her sister Slayer.

"He said that it was normal, that it is a Slayer clairvoyance thing." Tru replied.

"Oh, that's interesting," Buffy said.

"I don't think that is it. Because I remember something happened before. Like a clicking in my brain," Tru said.

"What kind of clicking?" Buffy said.

"I don't know, just a clicking," Tru replied.

A knock came at the door and Tru went to answer it, wondering whom it could be. "Davis," Tru aid surprised.

"Hi Tru, we have a problem. Jack is at the morgue. He refuses to leave unless you tell him about Slayers." Davis said, looking sheepishly at Tru.

"He can wait all he wants, we're not coming," Buffy replied from her place on the couch.

"It gets worse. I accidentally left my keys at the morgue. Jack licked the place down. There might be two other workers that that he is holding an he won't let them out unless he speaks with you," Davis finished.

"Great, just great. Yon know hat Davis? Me and B will go and check it out. You go home and I'll call you when it's over."

"Okay, but you two be careful," Davis said and started walking towards the exit of the building. Tru closed the door behind her and looked at her sister Slayer.  
"You heard the man, let's go," Tru said angrily. Buffy felt Tru let a bit of her old self out. Tru was replaced by Faith.


	7. Showdown

Buffy and Tru were a step away from the entrance to the morgue. Tru was angry; she couldn't believe that Jack would do something like endanger someone's life for information. Tru didn't look like she normally did, Buffy noticed. _I guess Faith wants to come out and play, _Buffy Thought. Faith was wearing leather pants with a black and red top that showed off her tattoo on her shoulder. She had a lot of make-up on.

Faith carried with her a knife and a crossbow in her jacket. Her hair was wild and a mess from the walk over. Buffy followed Faith and they both stood in front of the door to the morgue. "The jackass doesn't know that we can easily break down the door, huh?" Faith said with a smirk. Buffy recognized Faith's attitude immediately, she looked ready to kill.

"Yeah," Buffy responded. Faith took a step back and kicked the door in the middle; it quickly crashed through the entrance. They both stepped inside and walked quickly, checking their surroundings as they went.

"In there," Buffy said and Faith followed.

"Hi ladies," Jack's voice came form another direction. They both turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Were are the others?" Faith demanded

"There safe, but first let's see what you know about dead people, or more precisely how to kill someone." He turned from them and they both saw a gurney and a black-haired girl strapped to it.

The girl was making soft whimpering noises and struggling against the bonds. "Oh my God," Buffy whispered to herself. "How did you know?"

"Know what B?" Faith asked.

"That's one of the Slayers, The one I came here for," Buffy deadpanned. Faith turned her gaze to Jack accusingly.

"Well," Faith said. "Answer her question."

"I got some connections," Jack said smiling at them. "But what I want to know is what a Slayer is. I can find Slayers now but I need to know of what use they are."

"No use to you," Buffy responded. Faith raised her crossbow and fired a shot into Jack's shoulder.


	8. Surprise

Jack stumbled back from the attack, one hand on the crossbow that was sticking out of him. "Shit," he cursed as blood began to seep through his hands and onto his jacket. "You're gonna pay for that," Jack hissed.

"I don't think so buddy," Buffy said and fired a crossbow past his head. Jack had enough, he hurled a chair at them but both slayers dodged it easily. Faith evidently moved behind him but he kicked her before she could get the knife to his throat.

"Not fast enough Faithy," Jack said. Faith stopped momentarily, remembering Angelus's name for her. That gave Jack enough time to seize her shoulders and put the knife Faith was holding to her neck. Buffy stopped in her movement, hoping Jack wouldn't plunge the knife into her throat. "I won," Jack mumbled.

"For now," Buffy responded.

"You are one dead man once I get free," Faith said in a low voice, trying to ease slowly away from the knife. Buffy and Jack started to throw insults at each other, but both not making any moves. Faith realized that Buffy was trying to distract him so she would have enough time to escape.

She easily elbowed him in the stomach, the knife flying out of his hands because of the force. He stumbled back into the gurney and the girl that was strapped down held the knife in level with Jack's heart.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack said. He heard laughter and noticed that Buffy was laughing while Faith looked confused at the situation.

"What happened is that you were tricked," Buffy said through her laughter.

"What," Faith yelped.

"It was a good plan, I admit. I didn't think it would work." Buffy said, still laughing like a little child.

"What's going on B?" Faith said, confused. Jack was trying to free himself from his attacker but it was no use, the girl was just as strong as the two slayers. He grunted in pain as he felt the knife shift to his throat, he didn't make any noise after that.

"Faith, do you remember the call you made to Giles? You left him a message saying you developed a new power and that a guy named Jack was giving you a hard time." Buffy took a deep breath, and then continued with her explanation. "Well Giles called me and asked for my help. So I came here under the guise of getting two new slayers. I didn't expect the first one to get killed, that was not part of the plan." She broke off for a second, thinking about the young girl who died.

"The slayer that has the knife pressed to Jack's throat is Tianna," Buffy nodded to Tianna who smiled at Faith.

"Hello," Tianna greeted the senior slayers.

"Go on," Faith said.

"Tianna was already in the area so I asked her for her help. We knew that Jack would want to know what a slayer is but wouldn't be able to find anything. We also new that he would try to find one and take her hostage. So we set up a way for Tianna to be taken by him, then attack by surprise.

"The crossbow I shot into the wall was a sign for Tianna to get ready to attack and you saw what happened after." Buffy finished and burst into another fit of laughter.

"So you didn't come here to check on me and my new power or get the slayer. You came to eliminate Jack from the game," Faith said. _Good plan_ Faith thought.

"Yep," Buffy said. They heard Jack grunt and Tianna put more pressure on the knife.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tianna asked.

"I'm taking him to London, I'm sure Giles will love finding out how this reliving days thing works. At the same time we could find out how your power works too," Buffy said happily.


	9. Epilogue

The next day Faith and Buffy were sitting on Tru's couch. Faith had reverted to her persona of Tru. Things were back to normal again. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Buffy said softly, not wanting to disturb the quit moment by talking loudly.

"Where," Tru asked

"I think I'll take a detour to Rio. Visit Willow and Kennedy and then back to Rome. I left Dawn in Andrew's care, scary thought."

Yeah," Tru agreed.

"What about you? Are you coming back to the fold any time soon? We can really use your help training the new Slayers," Buffy said hopefully. She needed a break training the new girls.

"Not yet. I'll keep in contact if that's what you mean. I think it'll be good for me to stay away, besides, the police are probably still looking for me," Tru said.

"You could always go to England, or join Dawn and I in Rome or Xander in Africa. How about you come with me to Rio to visit Willow, she can help you with the whole identity thing." Buffy excitedly recited. She really hoped she joined her.

"I can't. I have a job here Buffy. For the first time I will not run away from my responsibilities." Tru sagged her shoulders and sighed loudly. In reality she would love to get away from it all.

"Please," Buffy pouted.

"Damn B, how can anyone resist your pout. Fine, I'll ask Davis if I can take two weeks off. I'm not promising anything but I'll ask."

Buffy rewarded Tru with a smile and started talking about her life in Rome, Dawn and keeping Andrew out of trouble. Tru relaxed against the couch, listening to Buffy talk. _This is nice,_ she thought. She was getting sleepy from Buffy's voice telling of her exploits._ It's nice to have a real family for once, _Tru finished her thought and gently drifted to sleep, dreaming of her upcoming trip and all the fun the three slayers and Wicca can have in Rio.

Hey! I'm finally finished with this story, hope everyone likes it. Thank you for everyone that reviewed and hope that you have enjoyed the ending of it. I still have three other stories I might be working on; please tell me if you want me to continue them. Again thanks for reviewing and Happy Beltene and Passover,

Bye


End file.
